Grootslang
Grootslangs are a species of magical beasts that originate from the continent of Africa, but have now spread worldwide. Legend has it that these creatures were made by the African Immortals, but were considered abominations and subsequently split into their equal components, creating the first elephant and the first snake. However, some of the specimens escaped, and have been living in various areas ever since. The Immortals are the only ones who know whether this story is true or not, and they may be too embarrassed to admit it. Appearance Grootslangs look basically like elephant/snake hybrids, with greenish-gray, scaly skin, yellowish, snake/elephant-like eyes, ears that are a combination of elephant ears and cobra hood, venomous elephant tusks, a forked tongue, an elephant-like head and front legs, a snake-like tail for a back half, and an elephant-like trunk that has a non-living, snake head-shaped end, complete with venomous fangs. Behavior Grootslangs basically have both elephant-like and snake-like behaviors. They are herding animals that tend to get in groups of either eligible bachelors, or a matriarchal herd made up of females and calves. These herds tend to be very tight-knit, and they tend to form very strong familial bonds. In matriarchal herds, the oldest, and usually largest, female leads the herd as matriarch. Grootslang lay their eggs in the dirt, and the mothers stay with the eggs until they hatch. The eggs are usually laid in clutches of 1-3. When they hatch, the calves tend to stick close to their mothers until they reach full maturity, and then the males tend to either strike off on their own, or join an all male herd, and the females tend to stay behind with the matriarchal herd. They are omnivorous by nature, combining the herbivorous nature of their elephant cousins, and the primarily carnivorous natures of their snake cousins. If one can find a calf, one can form a rider's bond with them. Powers *'Enhanced "bite":' Due to the venomous fangs at the end of their trunks, grootslangs are able to deliver powerful "bites". *'Enhanced endurance:' Grootslangs have the ability to survive with little to no energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Grootslangs have the ability to bend and twist their bodies effortlessly past what most would think possible. *'Enhanced hearing:' Grootslangs are able to hear with amazing clarity, distance, and detail, and can even hear infrasound (sound that is too low for mere mortals to hear). *'Enhanced intelligence:' Grootslangs possess intelligence that is very near genius level. *'Enhanced lung capacity:' Grootslangs possess tremendous lung capacity, and are able to absorb and use oxygen more efficiently than others while staying active. *'Enhanced memory:' Grootslang are able to remember and recall experiences extremely well after miniscule degrees of experience. *'Enhanced 'smell: Grootslangs are able to detect specific beasts, beings, objects, places, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their sense of smell. *'Enhanced stealth:' Grootslang possess extraordinarily skillful expertise in the various ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Grootslangs are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Tusks:' Grootslangs are able to use their venomous tusks as deadly weapons. *'Trunk:' Grootslangs are able to use their trunks as not just fifth limbs, but also as devastating weapons. *'Seismic sense:' Grootslangs are able to sense and percieve vibrations in the ground. *'Constriction:' Grootslangs are able to constrict their prey with their powerful bodies. *'Elephant/snake/grootslang communication:' Grootslangs are able to communicate with both their fellow grootslangs, and their elephant and snake cousins. Category:Magic Category:Beast Category:Chimera Category:Africa